A switch for an overhead suspension conveyor for receiving hanging goods is known from DE 202 14 780 U1. The switch is operated manually by turning a switch blade. Since a manual intervention is necessary to operate the switch blade, the delivery rate of a conveyor system comprising a switch of this type is reduced.
Furthermore actuable switches are known which are operable in an automated manner. To ensure a trouble-free flow of the pieces of goods, a large distance between two adjacent pieces of goods is required in the direction of conveyance of a conveyor system comprising a switch of this type. Due to this large distance, the delivery rate of a conveyor system of this type is reduced.